Fairy odd summer
Timmy Turner is now working a summer job at a yuck disposal center in Fairy World, under the management of Jorgen. After work, he visits Tootie at the Helping Creatures Dimmsdale Research Center, where he finds out that she is going to Hawaii to deliver a cure to aid in a project to save the spotted dolphin population. When he gets home, his parents inform him that they are going to Hawaii too, where his dad is in charge of ending a luau with fire dancers. When he returns to work the next day, he is given a promotion by Jorgen, who places him in charge of protecting the Abra-Cadabrium, the source of all magic in the universe, because Jorgen is also going to Hawaii to compete in a bicep competition. At lunch, he discovers that his father placed the check given to him by his boss for the luau in a sandwich, and also discovers that the cure for the spotted whales Tootie was supposed to deliver was switched with his lip balm. Timmy decides he must make an emergency trip to Hawaii himself to deliver the lost items, and takes the Abra-Cadabrium with him, leaving Fairy World's Big Wand on a backup power source. Meanwhile, Foop is criticized by the Anti-fairy council for his failure in destroying Timmy and his fairies. He is sent to destroy the Abra-Cadabrium but without his magic bottle and is informed that if he touches the Abra-Cadabrium, its goodness will overpower him, thereby destroying him. He travels to Hawaii, following Timmy and his fairies in pursuit of the Abra-Cadabrium, yet forms an unlikely friendship with Mr. Crocker, who is in Hawaii attending a Defective Obsessive People Enriching Seminar (whose acronym spells DOPES). The two plan to steal the Abra-Cadabrium and destroy it at the base of a volcano that night. Meanwhile, a wealthy family named the Mulligans are planning a family trip to Hawaii, but Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan must change their plans last minute, leaving their two children, Marty and Mitzie, to go with a new nanny, who is revealed to be Vicky, Timmy's evil babysitter from years ago. The three head to Hawaii, where Vicky turns the two children into her slaves and does not allow them to have any fun while vacationing. Marty and Mitzie then build a large sand castle, hiding a tunnel they use to escape. Foop and Mr. Crocker succeed at stealing the Abra-Cadabrium, acquiring it from Timmy, Tootie and the fairies after causing a distraction. Marty and Mitzie then run into Timmy and the gang, agreeing to help them find it. Crocker and Foop take the Abra-Cadabrium to the volcano, where Tootie, Marty and Mitzie follow them and try to get it back. When Mr. Crocker tries to throw it into the lava, the goodness of the Abra-Cadabrium overwhelms him and he gives it back to Tootie. Foop traps them on a platform in the middle of the lava, while Timmy arrives to try and save them. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof try and rescue Tootie and Crocker, but they are too weak to do anything and become trapped themselves. Vicky then appears, but knocks herself out trying to get back at him. Timmy then saves the Abra-Cadabrium and his friends, only to have Foop appear and attempt to throw it into the lava himself. He and Timmy struggle over the Abra-Cadabrium, but fall into the lava during the struggle, possibly destroying them both. However, the Abra-Cadabrium then reappears from out of the lava and Timmy is revived as a fairy. Jorgen appears and informs the group that Timmy must now give up Cosmo, Wanda and Poof because he is now a fairy himself, but reassigns them to Marty and Mitzie. However, Timmy will be able to see his fairies again from time to time. Everyone then celebrates at the luau, as Crocker now performs a fire dance and Vicky is turned into a bunny by Marty and Mitzie. And as for Foop, he is encountering his unspeakable horror, which is being flushed down the toilet.